


Battle Boys

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of short Sam/Bucky fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	Battle Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Tags:** Established Relationship, Banter, Fluff
> 
> **Warnings:** None

Anonymous asked:

#  [Sam/Bucky "you think you're hilarious."](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144012125020/sambucky-you-think-youre-hilarious)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144012125020/sambucky-you-think-youre-hilarious)

Bucky just grins at him, that damn cheeky grin, and Sam  _really_  wants to be irritated, but he’s just-– _not._

“We’re breaking up,” he says loftily. “I quit you.”

Bucky grins at him harder. “No, you don’t.”

“I could,” he mutters sullenly.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Bucky purrs and Sam tries to hide his smile.


End file.
